


Watching What Happens

by Semoka



Category: Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Davey likes watching Jack paint okay, Fluff, POV Third Person, Painting, Painting Voyeurisum if that's a thing, Voyeurism, there's nothing sexual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-23 23:23:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13798518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Semoka/pseuds/Semoka
Summary: Davey likes to watch Jack paint without Jack knowing. Of course, Jack does know.





	Watching What Happens

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little drabble that can be taken as shippy or gen, however you want to read it!
> 
> (not beta'd;we die like warriors)

Sometimes, Davey watches as Jack paints. 

 Jack doesn't know he watches, or at least Davey is 90% sure Jack doesn't know. He's never brought it up, if anything, so Davey continues to hide backstage at Medda's theatre and watch as Jack creates masterpieces on canvas. 

 On good days, Jack will hum as he paints beautiful sunsets peeking out from between tall trees. Davey can never pinpoint what the other boy is humming no matter how hard he tries but he doesn't mind much. It's nice to let his mind drift to the tune of Jack's voice and watch as an idea become a reality on canvas.

On bad days, however, Jack practically slams the paint against the canvas. He paints castles that tower into storm clouds, fog swirling around the bottom that's tinted red from the fire below. Yet even on bad days, Davey loves to watch. He can't take his eyes away as Jack pours every emotion he can't control into every brick he shades. Davey always makes sure to leave before Jack on these days so he has time to buy a small treat and sneak it into Jack's 'penthouse'. A chocolate, a piece of taffy, a new pencil. Something that will make Jack smile when he goes to bed that night. Something that says 'Here, I hope you have a better day tomorrow.'

Jack, of course, knows where these gifts come from. For all Dave's gifts, stealth is not one of them. He sees him hiding among fake trees and costume racks but never says anything. He worries that if he did, Davey would stop coming and he'd be lying if he said he didn't do better work with an audience.

So they both keep their little secrets. Davey doesn't tell Jack he watches and Jack doesn't tell Davey he knows. Jack hums little songs for Davey to get stuck in his head and Davey leaves little things for Jack to enjoy. The others boys can roll their eyes and moan about how the two need to get their heads out of their asses all they want.

Jack and Davey like it just the way it is.

**Author's Note:**

> Aaaaand I hope you enjoyed that sappy mess!
> 
> Comment fuel my work ethic, kudos make me grin~
> 
> Come find me on tumblr @semoka and say hi!


End file.
